


what goes around comes back around

by bbyhobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun messed up, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cheating, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, no smut like it’s mentioned, oh sehun cheated too, yifan is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhobi/pseuds/bbyhobi
Summary: Chanyeol knew Baekhyun wasn’t meant for him.





	what goes around comes back around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I had this in my notes for a while so I decided to post it forgive me if there’s any grammar errors I’ll fix them ASAP !! Anyways thank you guys for the read enjoy the story ( also p.s. just ignore the random lower and upper case shit lmao ) ( also sorry if this is short af I might make it chaptered idk yet but it was just a Drabble )

Chanyeol knew, he knew that baekhyun wasn't meant for him .

Chanyeol had met Baekhyun during the summer of 2016 shortly after meeting eachother they had become a couple.

They spent beautiful nights together but it all seemed to happen so fast and sometimes loving fast isn't the best thing to do.  
-  
Chanyeol woke up from his sleep panting , tears running down his face.

This was the 3rd night in row that he had woke up during the middle night because he was dreaming about was baekhyun ,all he seemed to think about was baekhyun.  
Chanyeol wanted him back even if he knew that Baekhyun was no good.

Baekhyun had hurt chanyeol , he started seeing another man behind his back , it was some guy at a club baekhyun often went too.  
His name was sehun , sehun was beautiful , baekhyun felt guilty that he was seeing another man behind his lovers back , He didn't know why but he kept on seeing the tall man forgetting about chanyeol.

Chanyeol remembers everything ,He remember’s how he walked into a random coffee shop to get a quick coffee on his way  
home from work and that’s where he saw them .

Baekhyun the man that supposedly loved him with another man holding his hand , giving his small pecks on the lip, giving the unknown man the most beautiful smile ever.  
That smile was supposed to be only for chanyeol.  
Chanyeol ran out of the coffee shop forgetting about his coffee.

Chanyeol ran home and packed all his clothing and running towards the closest hotel.  
He Remembers all of it , but he he’s had enough he doesn’t want to think about baekhyun anymore he dosent want think about anything he wants be happy and forget about his broken heart.

-

Chanyeol moved on , He still thought about baekhyun sometimes but recently he started talking to this guy he met while working a internship at a office, his name was yifan and he was a Chinese transfer, he was a handsome tall man that always made sure Chanyeol felt okay.

chanyeol had been happiest he had ever been in months when yifan finally asked him out , he was jumping with joy after being alone for months he had finally found the right person he was so happy.

He wanted to share his happiness with his friends and family they had all been worried about him since the breakup hit chanyeol hard and he refused to go out and meet new people.

He grabbed his boyfriend kissed him and took a picture .

Giggling when he heard yifan mutter about how he looked ugly, he turned around and faced his boyfriend pecking him on the lips whispering " baby you're not ugly " into yifans ear and turned his attention back to his phone and posted the picture.

A few minutes later he got a notification , someone had dm'd him .

Chanyeol looked down at his phone his stomach turning queasy once he saw who it was .

byun_baekhyun: Hi Chanyeol.

He hasn’t heard from Baekhyun in months, the thought of Baekhyun alone made Chanyeols stomach drop.

He won’t let Baekhyun hurt him again.  
He opened the message and left him on read and then turned his attention back to his beautiful boyfriend.

He smiled as he felt yifans hand go up and down his arm, yifan put one hand on his neck and starting placing small pecks on chanyeols neck.  
“Y- yifan” chanyeol said his breathes coming out harsher.

“You taste so good yeol” yifan responded licking a stripe on chanyeols exposed neck.  
Chanyeol shivered and moaned “ yifan p-please” as he felt yifans hand slide down groping his errection.

“Lets go back inside baby” yifan whisperd into his ear.  
-  
Baekhyun felt like the dumbest person ever, He gave into desire and completely forgot about emotions.

Baekhyun knew his relationship with chanyeol was going through a rough patch.

They constantly had fights and always disagreed with eachother.

One particular bad night Baekhyun stormed out of chanyeols appartment after a intense argument.

He made his way to the nearest club trying to forget about his dull relationship, as soon as he entered he forgot all about his worries and danced till he couldn’t feel his feet.

A attractive stranger approached Baekhyun on the dance floor, grabbed his waist and whisperd “come home with me” into his ear.  
Baekhyun agreed and followed then man home.

Baekhyun slept with the man whose name he later found out was “Sehun” , Baekhyun should’ve stopped there and told chanyeol and begged for his forgiveness.

But he didn’t instead he started seeing Sehun regularly , He went on dates with him And forgot about his lover Chanyeol, Who always waited for Baekhyun with a cooked dinner ready to serve his boyfriend with anything he needed after he came back from “Work”.  
That was really Baekhyun Taking Sehun out and then going to Sehuns place and sleeping with him.

On a particular day Baekhyun had just gotten back home from his date with sehun , he took off his shoes as he entered the house.  
“chanyeol im home “ yelled baekhyun.

“That’s wierd he’s not answering “ Baekhyun said thinking out loud , Usally Chanyeol is waiting for him in the kitchen a meal prepared and ready to be Eaten.

“Maybe he fell asleep” thought baekhyun , heading towards there shared bedroom .  
He opened the door to find no one , No sign of Chanyeol.

He felt a buzz in his pocket, he took out his phone and there was the text that changed everything.

From: pcy my love (๑>◡<๑)  
We’re over, I saw you with him.

Baekhyun felt as if his whole world had stopped .

To :pcy my love (๑>◡<๑)  
Chanyeol I love you I’m sorry

To: pcy my love (๑>◡<๑)  
Error 23: SMS Not Delivered - Sender blocked by intended recipient.

Baekhyun’s heart dropped , Chanyeol was really done with there relationship.  
And it was all Baekhyuns fault .

-  
Months had passed by since there breakup,  
Baekhyun was dating Sehun , He still loved Chanyeol and he regretted cheating.

Baekhyun tried calling sehun one more time , Sehun was late to there date .

On the third ring Sehun picked up  
“ Sehun where ar-“ he was cut of by loud moaning.  
“Your so tight sehun “ a unknown voice said moans followed with slapping sounds.  
Baekhyun sat there speechless .  
-  
Baekhyun sat in the club music blasting around him, trying to console his broken heart .

He took his phone and decided he would distract himself by scrolling through his Instagram since it’s been a while since he’s last checked the app.

He scrolled through his feed when he came across one picture that made his stomach boil with jealousy.

It’s a picture of Chanyeol kissing a man in his backyard , where baekhyun and chanyeol kissed for the first time.  
-  
“Ah aren’t the stars beautiful chanyeol “ baekhyun said out loud turning to his side to face chanyeol.

“ yes they really are” chanyeol softly replied.  
“ but there’s something even more beautiful than the stars “ baekhyun said , scooting closer to chanyeol.

“What is it ?” Chanyeol responded his gaze meeting baekhyun’s.

“You” baekhyun said , leaning into to kiss chanyeol.

When there lips met it felt like fireworks went off in baekhyun’s stomach.

They made love for the first time that night.

-

All Baekhyun could see was red, Chanyeol had a boyfriend , He was no longer Baekhyun’s.

He clicked on Chanyeols name without even thinking and sent him a message.

He wanted to apologize to Chanyeol , He missed him so much and wanted to win him back.

Byun_Baekhyun: Hi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sat there waiting for a response  
He checked the message again.

Byun_Baek: Hi Chanyeol.  
(seen at 11:06 pm )

Chanyeol didn’t care about him anymore.

As a single tear fell down onto his phone screen he heard footsteps approach him , he looked up to see Sehun coming towards him.

“Hey Baekhyun” Sehun said leaning to kiss him.

Baekhyun pushed Sehun away running out of the club.

He stood outside the club clutching onto his phone.

He dialed his new number.  
It rung  
And rung 

“ hello this is chanyeol im not here  
at the moment but plea- “ chanyeols soft voice was interrupted by a unknown male’s voice that baekhyun assumed was Chanyeol’s current boyfriend.

“ baby come back to bed “  
“Yifan shh I’m trying to do something ” chanyeol responded .

“ leave me a message goodbye”and the automatic voice mail ended.

Baekhyun was truely alone.


End file.
